


The Hexachord and The Compliment.

by thenerdyantelope



Category: Hexachord/Compliment shippers, Music RPF, Musical Notation
Genre: Crack, MUSICAL NOTATIONS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyantelope/pseuds/thenerdyantelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a Hexachord was wondering down a stave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hexachord and The Compliment.

The Hexachord dawdled down the stave, feeling rather lonely. For this hexachord felt like it was only half of a chromatic scale, for it wanted to find the other half it truly belonged with.

_Hm. Where, oh where will I find my other half, I am only a simple chord made of C, D, Eb, F#, G and G#!_

It continued wondering, sadly contemplating its fate as a lonely half scale. That was until it crashed into another set of notes, the pair falling to the floor.

‘Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there! And must a say that is a lovely Eb you have.’ It stuttered, picking itself up and shaking itself down.

The hexachord looked up and stared at the notation before it smiled, ‘You’re very complimentary.’

The notation giggled slightly, ‘Well...I am a compliment.’ It shrugged, holding out a stem and pulling it up.

‘I’m The Hexachord.’ It said quietly, observing the chord. The Hexachord gasped as it looked at The Compliment’s notes.

_C#, D#, E, F, A, B, Bb! That’s it!_

The Hexachord fell over its words slightly, ‘I know...I know this might sound forward, but I think you might be what I’ve been looking for.’ It smiled slightly at the words, realising them to be true.

The Compliment blushed, ‘Why..Why thank you...’ It stepped a tad closer, looking at The Hexachord intently.

The Hexachord gazed up at The Compliment, ‘I was just wonder...If you maybe...Maybe you wanted to form a chromatic scale with me?’ It asked shyly.

The Compliment grinned, ‘Of course I would!’ It hugged The Hexachord tightly, the pair merging harmoniously together into a beautiful chromatic scale, which was then used forever more in the composition of beautiful music.


End file.
